


Carnival Love

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Declarations Of Love, Derek Said It First, Dorks in Love, During The Fall, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, One shot?, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles being dorks in love at a Fall Carnival. This is an important day....</p><p>Requested on Tumblr:<br/>"STEREK - Stiles & Derek being adorable dorks in love at a carnival <3"<br/>-Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao :P  
> I am pumping these requests out!  
> I hope you liked it!!  
> xo

Fall was Stiles’ favourite season. He loves watching the leaves fall into a mosaic of red, yellow and orange, on the ground. He loves the crunching sounds created when stomping into piles after piles of leaves. He loved the cooler days and cuddlier nights with his boyfriend.

Derek on the other hand, didn’t mind the Fall time. He could stand the cooler temperature fine, considering having a body temperature higher than any normal human, and it meant he could wear his glasses without causing a fog to occur.

But one aspect he absolutely loved was the Fall food. He did have a soft spot for apple cider and pumpkin pie, which Stiles often teased him about, until Derek stuffed his mouth full of the delicious dessert he was currently consuming. Then Stiles would stop mid-sentence with a moan.

Fall, was a time of tradition and fun. There was Thanksgiving, Halloween and the couples’ favourite event: The Fall carnival. Derek and Stiles went every year, it starting as a tradition for pack bonding, but soon turned into a couple thing they did.

The pack still attended every year with their respective partners, but often they split off 5 minutes into the carnival. Scott and Kira. Allison and Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Lydia and Jackson. Derek and Stiles.

“Don’t run off too far” Stiles commented as everyone started to separate.

“I want you all back by 10pm, here.” Derek added on, as he pointed to the spot they were all standing moments ago.

“You two are such parents.” Kira giggled over her shoulder, before grabbing Scott’s hand and demanding he win her a prize. With everyone else doing something similar, Derek and Stiles were left at the entrance, holding hands and looking at the tetra-coloured lights flashing in front of them.

“Where to, Sourwolf?” Derek rose Stiles’ hand to his mouth, and kissed Stiles’ knuckles gently, before lowering their joined hands again to their side and responding.

“Where ever my cute boyfriend wants.” Stiles still never got use to Derek being so mushy. Instead of pondering how damn adorable the boyfriend upgrade Derek is, he smiles gingerly. “Perhaps funnel cake? Or Bumper cars? Whatever you want, Stiles.” Derek continued when Stiles didn’t speak.

“Ummm sure.” Stiles started walking in the direction of nothing. Derek tightened his fingers around Stiles’ hand. They walked aimlessly around the carnival eating all the sugary foods, and going on ride after ride, until a man stopped them mid-walk.

“A photo for the lovely couple?” Stiles looks at Derek, who shrugs.

“Sure.” Stiles beams into the camera, as Derek shifts their position and wraps his arm around his boyfriend. The flash cause Stiles to see blue patches, and when the man directed the pair to a booth to get their picture, Derek had to guide Stiles.

Stiles was not entirely sure what he was expecting, but seeing Derek looking at Stiles lovingly certainly was not it. It looked like the kind of picture that was pulled out of a Disney movie. Stiles was beaming into the camera, all big eyes and wide smile. And Derek, was looking shyly at Stiles, with his hands softly placed on his belly.

Stiles’ breath was knocked out of him, by how perfect the picture looked. To an outsider the image may have insinuated newlyweds, or Stiles was pregnant – due to Derek’s hand placement, but either way the photo illuminated love. That was evident in Derek’s expression.

“I’ll take 3” Derek said as he displayed 3 fingers. Derek collected the photos, then resituated himself next to Stiles. “I think I should show off a little and win you a prize.” Derek winks at Stiles, that has his face filling with colour and heat. Stiles nods, still partially dazed.

Stiles chose a giant toy wolf. Black with blue eyes, just like Derek’s wolf form. He even went as far as naming it Sourwolf.

“Don’t name it yet, I have to win it first.” Derek laughed, as he threw the first ball at the tin cans. They knocked down instantly, leaving the carnival worker, looking at Derek, then at the cans repeatedly, mouth agape. Stiles laughs at his expression, before asking for the black wolf.

Stiles barely had his arms around the toy. It was so big that Stiles had to be guided by Derek to the Bumper cars.

“Do you think Sourwolf will fit in the Cameo?” Derek hummed, snatching the wolf out of Stiles’ arms.

“I’ll just go and put him in, you line up. I will be right back.” Derek was gone with a firm kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles stood in line. He was shuffling from foot to foot, when he felt someone’s hand grab his ass. Spinning around in shock. Derek doesn’t ass grab, and even with his wolf speed, he wouldn’t be that fast.

“Hey cutie.” The guy purred a little too close to Stiles’ face. Stiles furrows his brows, looking at the guy confused. He could smell the alcohol tinging the air, and winced. He hated drunk pervs. “You here alone? I can be your bumping partner.” The guy winked, and went for his ass again. Stiles loved a good pun, he will need to use that one on Derek, but he hated being approached so crudely.

“Ahhh No.” Stiles stops the man from touching his again, with a hand against the man’s chest. “I am here with my boyfriend.”

“Who would most certainly appreciate you stop touching his boyfriend.” Derek growled as he slipped his arm around Stiles. Derek came out of nowhere, but Stiles was relieved that he had. Stiles slumps into Derek’s arms as the man rolls his eyes and leaves.

“I cannot leave you alone anywhere, can I?” Derek teases. He kisses Stiles on the lips, a little too hard to be a causal greeting. He was getting a little possessive. Stiles could tell by the firmer grip on his arm, or the way Derek aligned their bodies, so they pressed together. The kiss was getting heated, and Stiles stepped back, when he felt Derek’s hand rubbing his ass as if trying to remove the scent of stranger there. Weirdo.

“More like I cannot take you anywhere, Mister Strong Boyfriend.” Stiles retorts as he nudges against Derek’s shoulder. Derek don’t budge, not even a millimetre, but Derek smiles at Stiles, as he melts a little.

“God, I love you” Derek sighs out. Stiles stops smiling.

“What?!” Derek grabs Stiles’ face, slowly his thumbs stroke against Stiles’ jaw bone.

“I said, I love you Stiles.” Stiles nods slowly, moving solely out of the ring of Derek’s arms. He was feeling a little crowded, and if he wasn’t careful he might have a panic attack.

“Pinch me, I must be dreaming.” Stiles mumbles out eventually. Not that he expected it, but Derek pinches him lightly, and grins.

“Oh No, you aren’t dreaming.” His eyes going mock wide. He laughs at Stiles’ stunned expression. “It is okay Stiles, I don’t expect you to say it back.” He bows down slightly and presses a closed mouth kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

The things is Stiles wants to say it back. But he thinks the moment has passed, once he was no longer stunned frozen. They are now on the bumper cars, Derek driving, but Stiles cannot truly enjoy crashing into others, or Derek’s laugh when they do. Because in the back of his mind he is thinking about Derek, and his out of the blue, first, “I love you”.

When they got off, Stiles had thoroughly out thinked the situation. Turning, he grabs Derek’s forearm to stop him from walking further away from the bumper car exit. They were in a clear space.

“You cannot do that.” Stiles says immediately. “You cannot just do that to me... out of the blue.” Derek looks confused at what Stiles is trying to say. He tilts his head to the side as Stiles continued to talk. “You cannot just say I love you out of the blue.” Realisation draws to Derek’s face.

“Okay.”

“I was meant to say it first, Der. It was meant to be in the Corn Maze, under the stars. I was going to get you in the middle and wax poetry. Then tell you how much I love you, and need you. But you got there –“ Stiles was cut off by Derek’s lips touching his. A tongue licking across his bottom lip, asking for permission. Stiles granted it, with a whimper and without a second thought. Derek swallowed all the sounds Stiles provided.

They broke apart, Stiles was positive he looked wrecked. Red mouth, glazed eyes, messed up hair. Derek looked Stiles straight in the eyes, and spoke.

“There is no rule that said you had to first. I love you Stiles, and you are my everything, I am not going to wait until one perfect moment to let you know. You know why?”

“Why?” Stiles asked, voice shaking.

“Because every moment with you is perfect. So I will tell you everyday how much I love you. I will never stop.” Stiles was speechless for the first time ever. Stiles thinks Derek knows, because he is grinning at Stiles.

“I love you too.” Stiles eventually choked out.

“I know.” Derek kisses Stiles one more time. “I think it is Corn Maze time.” Stiles nods. They find everyone else within the maze. The pack even transformed into Beta form and chased the non-supernatural pack members. Stiles was tired out by the time they exited.

On their way home, Stiles leans against Derek, letting his eyes close and his body relax. He was drifting off in the backseat, next to Isaac, when he heard Boyd and Erica speak from the front. Boyd was driving, obviously, Derek don’t trust anyone else to.

“You asked him yet?” Stiles can feel Derek shift slightly to see whether Stiles was asleep. Not that he needed to, but he must have deemed Stiles unconscious enough, because he responses with a quiet voice.

“Not yet. But soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> What Did You Think?  
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe.
> 
> Got An Idea, Prompt or Request?  
> Send it my way:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
